Morning Shade
by AppleMistress
Summary: Our fingers were laced together; he'd occasionally rub his thumb against my palm in a circular motion. The very feel of it sent elated chills up my spine. /Eclare


**Morning Shade**

_AppleMistress _

_

* * *

_

Though the vibrating sensation of his music in my ears was rather loud, I felt at ease.

He had one of the earphones in his left ear; I had one of them in my right. We were sitting back-to-back underneath a large oak; its branches and dewy green leaves enveloping us in the shade. Our fingers were laced together; he'd occasionally rub his thumb against my palm in a circular motion. The very feel of it sent elated chills up my spine.

In my free hand was a pen. On my lap was a thick notebook. I hadn't written a single word—the very feeling of sitting like this with Eli Goldsworthy was overwhelming.

It was a lonely and sort of cloudy Saturday morning. I'm pretty sure it's going to rain later on this afternoon. But for now, sitting in cool weather was kind of nice. Eli decided that going off someplace to eat was a typical thing for a couple to do on a weekend; so he suggested heading off to this quaint little park. I liked the idea a lot.

The very feel of this moment reminds me of something I would've written for my vampire fanfiction. Though lately, I just haven't been as inspired to write about bloodthirsty vampire romances. Maybe I need a new muse.

I sunk my teeth into my lower lip, looking down at the empty lines on the page in front of me. Hesitantly, I pressed my pen against the paper, and lifted it. There was only a little inky black speck in its place. There were a million things I could write about right now, though I couldn't describe my feelings at this moment in words on a page.

I set the pen down in the grass, perking my head up just slightly to glance over at Eli. I couldn't help but let the ghost of a smile grace my features.

He could look so transfixed when he was writing sometimes. His dark side swept bangs covered his magnificent emerald eyes just slightly as he jotted words down in his notebook. I didn't want to be the one to break him out of his sincere daze, so I tilted my head to the side.

"You shouldn't stare, Clare. It's not very polite." I jumped out of surprise at Eli's mischievous tone. He laughed a little at my skittish action.

"I-I-I… I didn't think you'd notice." I admitted truthfully, my cheeks burning with embarrassment when I noticed how jumpy and nervous I probably looked. Trying my best to shake the feeling off, I tipped my head to the side and grinned at him. "You looked like you were off in another dimension when you were writing like that."

He smirked in return, shaking his head slightly. "You never cease to amuse me, Edwards."

"So… What exactly were you writing about?" I ask, running my pallid fingers through my springy cinnamon curls.

Eli raised a brow at me, looked down at his notebook, and then flipped the cover over so it was covering his recently written words. "It's a secret." He taunted me with a smirk.

"A secret?" I ask innocently before offering him a challenging look. "Hm… I'm beginning to think that you care too much about what people think." This was all mockingly said, Eli never seemed to care at all about what people thought of him. But for old times sake, I couldn't help but tease him with it.

Eli, humored by my words, lifted his hands out in fake surrender. "I'm a man of mystery, Edwards."

"Huh." I responded, letting out a lighthearted laugh, staring him down intently with my curious crystal blue eyes.

Suddenly his jokingly expression tarnished, he looked so sincere. The way he stared down at me with affection made my heart melt—I think my heart skipped a few beats.

Finding myself in a sort of awkward position, I looked down at my twitchy fingers.

"Actually," Eli started to speak again before setting his fore and middle fingers under my chin to lift my head just slightly. That longing look in his eyes both frightened and excited me. I was distracted when he continued talking, "I only care about one person's opinion."

Only then did I notice how close we were. Normally I would've looked down at my hands… But something about him made me want to keep my head up. We looked at each other for a little while longer in silence.

His lips hitting mine surprised me for a moment, making me let out a light whimper. My mind went blank, but I managed to melt into the kiss. Something about kissing someone and having him kiss you back with just as much passion was breathtaking. After K.C started to favor Jenna over me, our kisses weren't exactly memorable. But kissing Eli was different—it made me feel wonderful about our relationship and myself.

Of course, I wasn't spending my time thinking about K.C while this kiss went on. My mind was filled with confused thoughts and swaying affections that I couldn't exactly understand. Even though the feelings that came over me terrified me, I wasn't repulsed by them.

The only thing I could think about was Eli. Eli, Eli, Eli. His mouth tasted a little like spearmint, weirdly enough. His fingers were traveling passionately through my cinnamon curls, which felt incredible. In return, I set my palms on his shoulders. The kiss deepened.

We both pulled away in unison when we desperately needed to fill our lungs with oxygen.

"Wow…" I breathed, panting as I looked up at him shyly.

He looked a little winded and astonished himself, panting a little as well. "Never knew you had it in you, Edwards."

"You're not the only mysterious one, Goldsworthy." I mocked his former words with a gentle smirk as I began to catch my breath.

Eli raised a brow curiously, brushing one of my ringlets behind my ear gently.

"Is that so?" he asked, wearing that signature smirk I know and love so much.

* * *

**I think I'm more proud of my first Eclare oneshot, but whatever. This was kind of a practice, so it'd be nice if I can get a little critique on what looked good and what I can change about my writing style. **

**I don't really have anything more to say about this piece... So review if you've got the time, and thanks for reading! **

**-_AppleMistress_**


End file.
